


Stay With Me

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, mentions of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Sometimes it's important to have a friend to turn to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



> This is a short birthday drabble I wrote for Devil_In_DIsguise <3 HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY!

_I failed_

 

Gwaine woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up on the bed—the memories of his nightmare coursing through his body. His hands shook as he lifted one up to brush the sweat soaked hair back from his face. 

He moved for his phone, fingertips moving through menu screens on autopilot before setting to the one person he wanted to see. 

 

After two rings, a bleary voice answered. “‘Lo?” 

 

“Getting them again,” he said. “They’re more vivid. Can you…come over?” 

 

“Yeah, be right there.” 

 

 _Click_  
  
  
This wasn't the first time he'd made this request, but it was enough that the guilt had settled in. It had been two weeks since the recurring nightmares began. And Gwaine found himself less and less able to deal with them. They were so vivid. Whenever he closed his eyes he could taste the sharp bite of frost in the air, could feel the handle of the sword in his hand as he swung at some unnamed foe. 

 

The more he concentrated—the more Gwaine could hear the cries of his fellow soldiers, the pats on his back as they went to the dining hall to feast for the night. If he listened closely--he could almost make out the names of his dearest friends. But they weren't knights--they were millennials trying to make their way in this world. 

 

As he reeled over the vivid dreams, the buzzer in his flat went off. 

 

Mere moments later there was a deceptively light knock at the door. 

 

“You needed a hug?” Percival asked, concern etched into his expression. He hadn’t even changed out of his pajamas. 

 

Gwaine nodded and stepped into his arms, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

 

He didn’t know what these dreams were…but as long as Percival was one phone call away, he felt he could make more sense of them.  
  
—

 

Soon the simple embrace became much more and the lovers fell into each other’s arms on Gwaine’s bed.  
  
  
“Mm, you’re making this having nightmares thing much more…tolerable,” Gwaine murmured into Percival’s neck. 

  
“Glad I could help,” Percival said, his arms wrapping around Gwaine’s waist. 

  
He’d figure them out eventually, but Gwaine reckoned, with Percival at his side—nothing was too frightening.


End file.
